


I Will Love You Forever

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, SamisaTeacher, SmutCity, UnderageJason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sam's Jason's teacher. Taboo love making ensues. AU, obviously. Multi-chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

"We cannot stand your reckless behavior anymore, Jason," Monica barked. "What happened to the good boy who was conscientious and caring and thought of others needs first? Who are you now but a thug?"  
  
Jason stiffened visibly as he listened to everyone from his adoptive mother to his father and grandfather and aunt reading him the riot act.  
  
"And buying a motorcycle with your inheritance is the last damn straw," Edward chimed in. "I won't have any grandson of mine riding around town with a bicycle gang like a hooligan!"  
  
"You don't have a say in the matter," Jason finally snapped though his voice was low and even.  
  
"Oh contraire, Jason," Tracy spat, "we have all the say in the matter. You won't make a mockery of this family anymore."  
  
Jason glared at her, almost challenging her to do her worst.  
  
"Should I tell him, Alan, or do you want the pleasure?" Tracy said with an almost gleeful smile.  
  
Alan looked contrite as he turned back to face Jason. "Son, you mean the world to us and we don't want you turning out like AJ did. We don't want to grieve for you again if the worst should happen. If you died rather than just lost your memory like last time."  
  
"What are you all talking about?"  
  
"Jason, we're sending you away to boarding school until you're eighteen."  
  
"That's two years away!"  
  
"I am sorry, son, but we're not going to watch you drive yourself into an early grave," Alan said.  
  
"What about my life here? What about my friends and -" He couldn't say her name. They didn't deserve to know about her and the way he felt for her.  
  
"If they're true friends, they will want what's best for you," Monica said. "Now go upstairs and start packing. Your flight to Sweden leaves promptly at six a.m."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Jason sulked in his room for a good hour and then decided he needed to get the hell out of here. Even if for just an hour. He had to see Her. He had to. Two years was a long time. He had stupidly believed that he would always be around her and now that opportunity to tell her how he felt had left the minute he was informed he was being sent away to boarding school. Sure he could try to fight it but the Quartermaines were a formidable tag team and even more than that, he wondered somehow if two years would be good for his state of mind. Maybe time away from her would make the feelings decrease, even evaporate. It was getting harder and harder to watch her across the classroom and not want to jump up and tell her exactly how he was feeling. He was tired of suffering in silence but he knew nothing would come of it. Not now. Probably not ever.  
  
Still, he wanted to see her one last night, even if just to memorize her. Memorize every contour of her beautiful figure and face, memorize the color of her dark eyes and the way her hair curled ever so slightly at the ends.  
  
He immediately went to his bedroom window and climbed out on the ledge and then jumped onto the big tree there and climbed all the way down to the ground. One last night of freedom, he thought as he ran for the street.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Darkness was brushing the horizon as Sam McCall watched the last of her social sciences study group file out of the classroom. She went to shut the door but before she could, she noticed a familiar, solitary figure cutting a path across the lawn, headed for her room.  
  
She swallowed hard as he neared her and she held the door open for him. He looked at her with those piercing blue eyes of his and she quickly glanced away. "Hello, Jason, you weren't in class today. Is everything okay?"  
  
He didn't speak at first, just walked into the room and leaned against the radiator. "I'm - I'm leaving town," he finally blurted out.  
  
Sam looked at him, even while trying to disguise the disappointment she felt. "Where are you going?"  
  
"My family's sending me to boarding school in Sweden," he muttered and ran a hand quickly through his spiky hair.  
  
"And I take it you're not happy about this?"  
  
He shook his head and stared at her. "Not at all."  
  
"Well, Sweden is wonderful or so I've heard. There are so many things to do and see and -"  
  
"I don't want to leave everyone -" he looked at her almost sheepishly - "I care about behind."  
  
She nodded. "I'm sure you don't but think of this as a learning experience and not the heartbreak it feels like."  
  
"I wish I could. Everything changed when my brother died. I mean, he was the one who made me the way I am - made me lose my memory and everything - but they don't understand that that they stifled him, pushed him into an early grave ..."  
  
Jason had as long as she had known him never been a demonstrative or open person and she was surprised he was telling her all these things now. "I'm sorry, Jason, for your pain. For you losing your older brother. I lost my own big brother too. I know it's like a nightmare come true when you feel like you are left with no one else to understand you."  
  
"I didn't know you lost your brother."  
  
"Yes, my parents too," Sam said and blinked back tears. "It's hard but time does heal some wounds."  
  
Jason watched her closely and then slowly, hesitantly approached her. She felt his hand grasping hers while the other lightly brushed away her now falling tears. "Jason, I -"  
  
He silenced her coming protest then with a searing kiss. She considered briefly pulling back but this is what she had wanted too. She had wanted him and as bad as it was, as sick as it may be, she wanted him with her now, especially knowing that he was leaving. She didn't ever want him to go before she had known the gentle urgency of his touch.

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

No words were spoken as he threaded his large, powerful hands in her long, wavy hair and then pulled her even closer to him. He rested his back against the classroom's radiator and spread his legs wide, guiding her between them so he could feel the heat of her even through the fabric of his jeans.   
  
He kissed her on the lips again and felt her return the kiss with equal fervor, passion and desperation. They both wanted comfort; they both wanted to know that they had a future even if right now wasn't their time. In his mind, he would go away for just a few months, graduate early and then come back for her. He tried to assure her with each and every one of his heated kisses that she was the one and try as they may to fight it given the circumstances, they were meant to be. He was going to love this beautiful, amazing, sweet and vibrant woman forever.  
  
His lips moved from her own to work down to her chin, leaving of trail of warmth on her skin before he moved lower, finding the pulse point on her neck and sucking it softly. He knew he couldn't leave a mark on her there though he wanted to tell the world right now that she was his, all his, and he was going to love her the best he ever could.  
  
They had danced around each other all semester; hoping people wouldn't notice the heat in their smoldering, furtive glances at each other. And now on the eve of him leaving, they were giving into their attraction, their feelings for each other. No high school girl could ever be to him what Sam was, teacher or not. She captivated him the first day she walked into their classroom and said she was replacing their old, crusty mean teacher Mrs. Farnsworth. He remembered how the other guys - and even some of the girls- had hooted at her sexy body and she had blushed while he had wanted to hit them all for daring to do that. She had been his the moment they first locked eyes.  
  
"Jason ..." She murmured as he moved his lips against her collarbone. "Touch me."  
  
He nodded and pulled away from her long enough to wipe away another one of her tears. She was crying, he thought, because she really believed he wasn't coming back. He'd have to change her mind somehow. He'd have to show her how much she meant to him and always had since the very first day they met. She had kept away from him as much as she could because she had wanted to do the right thing in the eyes of the school and even the law. But fuck doing the so-called right thing. She was the right thing - the right woman - for him. She was beautiful and she was kind and she loved him too. That he was sure of.  
  
He kissed her again this time even more softly and gently and then he moved his hands down either of her slender arms, resting his hands on her warm skin before moving to the front of her blouse. She sighed in anticipation and he slowly reached out and fingered each of her nipples with his soft, calloused fingers. Even through the fabric of her shirt, he could feel her nipples immediately harden and he hopped up on the thankfully turned off radiator so they were at eye level. Now he could watch the expression in her beautiful chocolate eyes. He slowly massaged her breasts some more. She was fairly purring in pleasure by then and her head was titled back as she gazed at him with total adoration. He winked at her and she blushed before she whispered again, "Make love to me, Jason. Now please. I want you inside of me." Her voice was hoarse and he smiled.  
  
"Not yet," he said. "We'll take our time for now. The campus is closed anyway. Everyone's gone; there's no reason to hurry."  
  
"But I - I am ..." Her voice trailed off and she nodded towards her lower anatomy.  
  
"You're wet," he guessed with a knowing smile.  
  
"Yes. You have that strange effect on me," she said and reached out and ran her fingers slowly through his spiky hair. "You're just that attractive."  
  
Jason smiled. "Sam, you're beautiful."  
  
She smiled. "Sam?"  
  
"Sorry, I just thought... Under the circumstances ..."  
  
She nodded. "It's alright. Really. I am just not used to hearing it on your lips. I love the way it sounds."  
  
"I love you, Sam," Jason said.  
  
Sam sighed and the tears started up again. He titled her chin upwards with two fingers on his left hand and really looked at her, saw her. "Why are you crying? I mean you're sad I'm leaving. It's just for a few months. I promise."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," Sam said. "Please. I don't want that. We'll just have what we have tonight and -"  
  
He shook his head. "We'll have a lot more nights like this, Sam, I swear. I will be gone just for a few months to my parents to get off my ass and then I'll graduate and come back for you. Anyone who doesn't like it can just go to hell."  
  
"You make it sound so easy," Sam said as he leaned over and began to lightly kiss away each one of her tears.  
  
"It won't be easy, Sam, but that saying it will be worth it applies here," he said. "Cliché or not."  
  
Sam smiled. "Just no promises, okay? In case things don't work out."  
  
"They will work out. I swear. Sam, seriously. You're the one and honestly I am going to love you forever." He reached out and brushed away the last of her tears and then reached for the buttons on her blouse. "Let me love you, okay? Now and always..."  
  
She nodded and arched into him as he slowly kneaded her breasts through the fabric of her shirt before he peeled back the fabric and kissed each of her bare shoulders lightly with butterfly gentleness. "You're the one, Sam," he said and then carefully removed her shirt and set it next to him on the radiator. Then he reached around her heated skin and unhooked her bra with two single snaps of his able fingers.  
  
Her full breasts fairly tumbled free from the bra that had held them captive and he caught both of them in either hand. He loved the feel of her hot mounds of skin on his hands and he began to massage the breasts once again before finally lifting the left one to his mouth, and sucking the nipple in between his lips. He nibbled on the flesh and even squeezed his teeth down a bit on the buds. He could mark her there, he decided. No one could see that. And god willing no one else ever would. He meant it when he said they were it for each other.  
  
She moaned as he suckled on her nipple and her head lolled to the side as her breathing came faster and harder. She loved this and he loved doing this to her. He slowly let the breast fall from his lips and then reached for the other one, lifting it to his lips and pressing his mouth around the bud and areola. He stroked the nub with his tongue before gently biting down into the flesh and causing her to hiss - but in ecstasy rather than pain. He then lightly kissed the area he had marked and pulled back. "Jason," she whimpered. "Please ..."  
  
"Not yet," he said and he went for her knee-length skirt. He swirled his finger seductively around the waistband of her skirt before he instead reached down with either hand and yanked the skirt up each of her perfect thighs. He thumbed the flesh there, noting there wasn't an ounce of extra fat there. She had the most amazing body ever.  
  
He slowly worked his hands around to her ass, and cupped her cheeks, pulling her against his chest. She giggled as his hands traced her buttocks through the thin fabric of her lacy black panties. He then hooked his thumbs into either side of the panties and worked his left hand around to the opening of her lips. He ran a finger lightly over her slit and she shivered immediately. He grinned and stroked her there again as he felt she was already wet, just as he had guessed before.  
  
He slid her panties down and slipped a finger slowly into the soft folds of her vagina. She immediately began to rock against his finger and he rubbed her a bit harder before inserting two more fingers. She was now rocking her warm core against his whole hand and he could feel how hot and wet she was. Her sweet juices slowly coated his fingers and finally he withdrew his hand and brushed it across her lips before inserting all his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. She laughed and she hopped up onto the radiator next to him, reaching for the belt buckle on his ever-present blue jeans.  
  
"You've seen me naked, Jason, now it's your turn," she said. "I want to see every inch of you, I want to stroke you, I want to suck on you and then I want you inside me, filling me up..."


	3. Chapter 3

Jason smiled and leaned over and kissed Sam again, holding her hand on his belt buckle before pulling away. He loved being with her, just like this. He always would. He felt her grasp him through the material of his jeans and stroke him lightly so that his member was rock hard again in seconds. He sighed and leaned back, pressing his head against the back wall as she finished undoing his belt and then unzipped his pants. He hissed in pleasure as she rubbed him through his boxers before he was slowly lifting his ass up so she could slide his pants all the way down to his ankles. Sam lightly grasped his thigh as she leaned down and parted the tent of his boxers and lightly pressed her fingers to the engorged tip of his dick. Then she was leaning over and pulling his dick through the crotch of them and lifting his member into her mouth. He felt his hands clench his own thighs as her lips closed around the tip and she began to slowly lick and swirl her tongue around the tip of his penis.  
  
The harder she sucked on him, the more he thought he would explode and he didn't want to give in just yet. Finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer, and she must have sensed that, because she looked up at him and without removing her lips from around his rock hard dick, she nodded and winked at him. He then allowed himself to relax a bit and soon was shooting his thick seed down her throat. She swallowed and finally sat up and stared at him. She said nothing but she was smiling.  
  
He immediately grabbed her again, pulling her onto his lap. She twisted a bit so she was straddling him and they kissed a long moment before she reached down and grabbed his dick again, stroking it back to hardness. He responded by reaching his fingers down and rubbing her slit lightly before he was soon positioning her tiny body over his dick and driving upwards as she came down to meet him. Their bodies merged and Sam let out a long cry and tightened her walls around him immediately. She rode him as he kept pushing up into her, gripping her petite thighs with either hand. Her breasts pummeled his bare chest and he just smiled as they fell into a natural rhythm - slow, and then fast, and slow again. They both wanted to savor this moment as long as they could. He knew he was going to work his ass off in the next few months to come home to her where he belonged. The rest of the world be damned.  
  
He looked into her dark mocha eyes, held them for a long moment, before he sensed and saw her need for release. They slowed their rhythm down a lot and then he was exploding inside of her, coating her inner walls and he gave another two thrusts before pulling out of her. She cried out as he left her body because he sensed she was riding a serious orgasmic high, as was he, and also maybe because she already missed him between her thighs, missed him period, the way he already did her.  
  
Her head collapsed against his neck and she held onto him tightly as his hands wound around her trim waist. Soon he heard her lightly sobbing and he rubbed her back. "Why are you crying, Sam?" He asked. "Don't you believe this isn't the end? That it's just the beginning? Because I know I am going to love you forever."  
  
Sam pulled back and braced her hands on his bare shoulders. "You mean that, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, with everything in me," he said. "I'm coming back for you soon and soon the whole world is going to know about the amazing woman who stole my heart when I was trying not to look."  
  
Sam smiled through her tears and then kissed him softly on the lips. Soon enough they were making love all over again.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Sam fell asleep in Jason's arms. He had spread his shirt out for her to rest her legs on and he held her tightly as he watched her sleep. She didn't snore but her eyes fluttered ever so delicately and he could hear her soft rhythmic breathing. A couple of times she stirred in her sleep, whimpered even, but he just lightly massaged her bare back and she was somehow soothed and became still and peaceful again.  
  
The early morning light began peeking into the slats of the classroom's blinds much too soon. Jason sighed as he knew he had to go soon before anyone caught them together. He didn't want Sam to lose her job over him, even when he was ready to tell the world what she meant to him. Ever since his accident, everyone said he had changed so much. He guessed it was true but he knew Sam had helped him mature and grow up in so many ways. She got him to verbalize and say things he never would to anyone else.  
  
He sighed again at the thought of leaving her, even for a few months. He then slowly leaned down and brushed her left earlobe softly with his lips. She began to stir and he kissed her forehead. "Good morning," he greeted her when her eyes opened.  
  
"Hmm ... Is it?" She said with only a hint of a smile.  
  
"It is because we get to be with each other right now," he said and kissed her lightly on the earlobe. She sat up and pressed her lips to his before turning to look at the rays of light peeking through the drawn blinds.  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall then and sighed too. "Hey, I guess it's time. I have to run home and shower and change or people will smell sex on me and wonder why Ms. McCall is wearing the same clothes as yesterday."  
  
He nodded. He wished they had more time as he knew she did but they just didn't. It was already six-thirty a.m. The staff would start arriving soon if they weren't already here, maybe even some of the ambitious students. Jason tilted Sam's chin up to face him. "You're going to be okay. While I'm gone. I'll email you and I'll call you and everything. I promise. I would never lie to you."  
  
Sam nodded even as sad tears slipped down her cheeks. "If you find someone else though, someone your own age, I want you to know it's okay to-"  
  
He shook his head. "There's never going to be anyone for me but you, Sam. I swear."  
  
She smiled and kissed him softly before he was helping her down from the radiator and they were reaching for their clothes. Jason found her bra and panties tangled up in his own clothes and smirked at her. "I believe those are yours," he said. "Red's not really my color."  
  
She laughed lightly. "As long as I've known you, you've always been so serious. Never made any jokes in class like the other students. You're so unique and I appreciate that."  
  
Jason nodded. "I appreciate you, Sam."  
  
They dressed and then Jason knew he had to go before anyone could catch them together. They were each other's sweet, sinful secret for now but eventually they could tell the world about them. _Soon enough,_ Jason thought.  
  
He grabbed Sam lightly, pulling her to his chest as he kissed her hard on the mouth and ran his tongue over her lips. "I love you, Sam," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you, Jason," she whispered back and then was lightly pulling away from him. "Bye."  
  
"For now," Jason said and kissed her lightly again before moving towards the door. He turned back once to look at her, to memorize everything about her, everything that made her his Sam, and then he was gone.  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A mere four weeks after Jason had left for boarding school; Sam realized something wasn't right with her. Every morning she woke up looking forward to his daily email but now she also had to peer at it through watery eyes, careful not to heave her bile all over the computer screen. Sometimes she made it to the bathroom toilet in time to vomit; most times though, she did not. She worried she knew exactly what was wrong with her but she resisted finding out for sure until the day she passed out cold in the middle of her second period class. She was humiliated when two of her male students insisted on helping her to the nurse's office. The school nurse only had to take one look at Sam to know the problem. _"You're pregnant."_   Sam had shaken her head; no, it couldn't be. She could not be pregnant with her student's baby. She hadn't said that, of course, but the school nurse said, _"If you don't believe me, buy a home pregnancy test. You have all the symptoms and sadly I see them over and over again in the female population of our student body here at this fine institution of higher education."_ The nurse had rolled her eyes, told Sam to go home and relax, that someone could be found to cover her class and reminded Sam to get a pregnancy test done.  
  
Sam held back tears all the way to the local drug store where she purchased a test and concealed it in a little brown paper bag, and feigned not feeling the accusatory eyes of the very old-fashioned pharmacy owner watching her and wondering who had knocked up the young, single teacher. If he had any clue...  
  
She kept the tears at bay even when she got home and immediately took the test.   
  
She didn't cry until she saw two, distinctive pink lines.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Another month rolled by in which Sam tried to gather her courage to call Jason and tell him the truth. She knew he was still young, that he didn't need this kind of burden or the stigma of having impregnated his social sciences teacher. They both could get into a lot of trouble too.  
  
While she danced around the truth every time they covertly talked on the weekends, he kept telling her he was working very hard in school and would make graduation as early as three months from then. Still she somehow felt like their plans were beginning to fall apart.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Three months into her pregnancy, Sam began to notice that the emails from Jason were not coming every morning like they used to. She tried to brush it off - he was young and had other priorities of course - but it still bothered her, especially when they became routine and even monotonous in tone, speaking of school but not his dreams and everything else he used to write her about.   
  
She had known he was too young to tie down and she was probably sadly, right. He was almost seventeen and having his first taste of true freedom. She wouldn't be surprised if he got a little carried away with it.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Sam was beginning to show and she couldn't avoid the curious, almost accusatory looks of people anymore. She had thought again and again of terminating her pregnancy, ending everything before it could truly get out of hand, but she hadn't been able to do it in the end. She had always wanted children and she couldn't part with this one so she endured the questions and the playful yet morbid questions from her students about who had "done the honors". She would never tell. At least not until she told Jason, which she had yet to do.  
  
One day, she was lying on her back looking at the small monitor while her OBGYN Dr. Kelly Lee informed her she was having a baby girl. Tears ran down her cheeks as she cupped her stomach. And that's when the phone rang. Sam instinctively reached for it and then shook her head. It could wait. Except Dr. Lee told her to take it and tell whoever it was the good news that she was having a little girl.  
  
Sam answered the phone as Dr. Lee walked out. She heard someone clear their throat and then he spoke and as usual, her heart took to hammering in her chest. "Sam, its Jason."  
  
She felt her hand almost by a will of its own move to her little swollen abdomen. She could tell him now; she should. It was the right moment and yet he spoke first.  
  
"Sam, I'm so sorry," he said and she could hear the sound of tears clogging his throat.  
  
"Sorry? Don't be sorry for anything," Sam said as tears of her own filled her eyes. She had been waiting for this moment and now it had come right after finding out she was having his little girl.  
  
"I am. I made you promises and now ... I can't keep them," Jason murmured, seemingly choking down a sob. "I'm sorry. I wanted you to hear it from me first before you heard it from someone else."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked and her hand fell away from her little ever-expanding abdomen and instead clenched the exam table's edge so hard that her knuckles strained and turned ghostly white.  
  
"I'm not coming home. At least, not yet. I honestly don't know how to say this ..."  
  
"It's okay. You can tell me anything." _Even if it hurts,_ she added, though silently.  
  
"There's this girl..."  
  
Sam bit her lip. "You met someone? I mean, that's great. Someone your own age, I hope."  
  
"Yeah, Sam, she's turning seventeen like me. But the thing is, she's not you. I wish she was, but she isn't."  
  
Sam didn't exactly understand what he meant. He was talking in circles and finally she said, "It's alright, Jason. You should be with her if she makes you happy."  
  
"She doesn't," Jason said. "The only reason I'm with her is because ... she's pregnant."  
  
Sam sucked in a breath and willed back the bile that was collecting in her throat. "She's pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah, honestly, Sam, I don't really remember very much. I know I went to a party... It was supposed to be just one party and I only went because my roommate Patrick kept hounding me about it; saying I was working too hard and that I needed to chill out and all that; he double-dared me to have some fun ... I guess I did. In a way. I don't remember much but I had a few drinks and then I was waking up next to Lisa and ..."  
  
Sam felt tears trickle down her face. "It's alright, Jason. You know I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I can't, Sam, I can't. I promised you I would come back for you, that I would be true to you and that I would never hurt you ... And I lied... I don't know why, but I did."  
  
"It's okay. You're barely turning seventeen. You have to figure out your life anyway."  
  
"It was figured out. I was supposed to spend it loving you. And now I can't do that because Lisa is telling everyone I knocked her up and her parents are demanding we get married after this semester is over. I will be seventeen and married to some girl I don't even really know. It's miserable and it's my own fault."  
  
Sam shook her head. "No. Just ... Be happy, Jason. Okay? Cherish that little baby -" Her voice broke off and she bit down on a sob of her own. "I uh, have to go. I have papers to grade ..."  
  
He started to say something but she was already hanging up the phone. She doubled over on the exam table and just held her stomach, crying until she didn't think she could cry anymore.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Sam had promised the school's principal she would stick around Port Charles long enough to fulfill the terms of her contract. The rest of the school year passed uneventfully as possible. Sam taught summer school per her agreement long ago but she planned to leave town as soon as she had turned in her student's grades. She couldn't take the curious looks of everyone, didn't like the questions. She would never tell who her baby's father was but everyone wondered and she worried somehow that they would put two and two together if the baby came into the world with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. It would be a far leap for anyone to guess - Sam and Jason had been so careful - but she didn't want to take the chance. Besides, even now in modern times, the town's people seemed to have a general 1950's-esque stance on unwed mothers, even ones in their mid-twenties like Sam herself was.  
  
The day before summer semester was to let out and she would be moving away - all the way to California; she had put a down payment on a house in sunny, bright San Diego - she was in the grocery store putting a few random things into the cart that she was craving now at seven months pregnant when she heard voices talking down the aisle and someone mentioned the name Jason Morgan. She turned to see one of her former students Elizabeth Webber conversing with another blonde who had Elizabeth's delicate baby doll features. Probably Elizabeth's sister. The one she used to complain about in her student journal entries all the time.  
  
"So you're kidding," the blonde said. "Jason Quartermaine seriously knocked up some random chick in Sweden and they got married yesterday?"  
  
Sam's stomach plummeted into her toes. "It's _Morgan_ now and yeah. Her name is Lisa Miles or something like that. I overheard Grams talking about it with Jason's mom this morning. Monica is pissed she had to sign legal consent for it,"  
  
"You 'overheard'? You mean you eavesdropped."  
  
Elizabeth waved her hand. "Who cares. It's true. Jason is married now. Seventeen and married. Who would ever sign up for that but some guy with a bleeding heart?"  
  
"You're just jealous his heart doesn't bleed for you," the blonde joked and Elizabeth slapped her arm.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go."  
  
Sam was unnoticed by the two girls as they walked out of the store. Sam left her cart in the aisle and hurried out. She made it to her car before breaking down in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I introduced some angst but I believe the pay-off will be worth it!


End file.
